


they tried their best (but it’s christmas season)

by dwarf_planet



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Dream is done with their shit, Hurt/No Comfort, Infidelity, M/M, MCYT Countdown to Christmas Day One: Christmas Market, Multi, References to Addiction, Thievery, george is a thief, happy december !, it’s as bad as it sounds !!, karl is an addict, mcytadvent, not betad we die like men, sapnap is a liar and a cheater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27832714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwarf_planet/pseuds/dwarf_planet
Summary: Karl knows he’s making a mistake.George’s fingers itch.Sapnap can’t contain himself.Dream is no idiot, but he’s done.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream/Karl Jacobs, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Karl Jacobs, GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 21
Kudos: 154





	they tried their best (but it’s christmas season)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPencil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPencil/gifts).



> heed the tags and lemme know if i’m missing any please

Karl knows he’s making a mistake when, of all the things sold at the Christmas market, he chooses a bottle of wine. This knowledge isn’t enough to stop him, bottle pressed into a festively decorated bag, hidden from his friends who would surely be concerned if they knew what he purchased, all things considered.

He finds a corner away from all the stalls, and presses himself into it, pulling out the wine bottle. He stares at it, debating.

Then without a further moment of debate, he pulls out a pocket knife and pries it open, taking a swig. The alcohol buzzes under his skin, warm against the cool, winter air.

He’s always been a lightweight, even after an addiction and constant drinking. In no time at all, the effect kicks in, head going pleasantly lightheaded. He decides, fuck it, he’ll finish the bottle.

He knows this is the wrong choice, but, hey, tis the season.

\- - -

George’s fingers itch as he approaches an unoccupied stand. It’s marked closed, the stall owner off on their break. There’s no rule against looking, he convinces himself, staring down at the various knick-knacks. There is a rule against stealing, he knows, but somehow that only motivates him forward. He grabs one of the small, yarn foxes, small enough to fit in the palm of his hand, and situates it in one of his pockets.

Guilt burns, briefly, overwhelmed by the rush he feels as he walks away from the stall, realising no one has noticed what he did.

He’s exhilarated, heart pounding in his ears, blood racing, danger coursing through his veins. It feels good.

As much as he hates it, he can’t help but keep a lookout for other unoccupied stalls. These poor people, this is how they make their living, and George is just blatantly robbing them.

He’s going on the naughty list for sure, but then again, he doesn’t believe in Santa.

\- - -

Sapnap can’t contain himself, easy white lies falling from his lips. He works to make this girl who’s fawning over him happy, saying what he knows she wants to hear, blatantly lying. It should feel wrong, but as she pushes herself closer to him, all he feels is glee.

He’s succeeded, again, lying so effortlessly, so flawlessly that this girl seems to believe every word he says.

He goes on about his achievements, all the things he’s done in life, all the ways he’s better than other guys. Everything he says is starkly untrue, even his age, something so small but enough of a lie to send a thrill down his spine as she eats it up, eyes wide and trusting.

It’s not totally his fault, he convinces himself. She wouldn’t be so willing to believe if he wasn’t saying exactly what he wanted to hear, if she herself wasn’t lying, at least a bit, to herself.

He should, should go back to someone who loves him for him, should go back to his boyfriends.

He knows this is wrong, dirty, whorish, but no one is perfect and his significant others knew what they signed up for the moment each said yes.

They’ll be devastated when they find out - because they will. Oh well.

Merry fucking Christmas, babe.

\- - -

They say they’ll meet him at home.

Dream is no idiot, but he feels like one for letting them each split away from him. He thought it would be safe, they’re just at a Christmas market, after all. But no. Karl, George and Sapnap have each found their way into some sort of trouble.

He knows the moments they reply to his text: “Where are you guys? Thought we said we’d meet at the entrance”.

He stands, back pressed against a cool stone wall, and waits. Sapnap’s response comes first, quick and lazy, “meet you at home? xoxo”

Dream sends a thumbs up back, regret beginning its slow boil in the pit of his stomach. George’s reply comes next, far too neat and empathetic, “I’m already heading home!! Sorry ): See you there?” 

The boil in his stomach burns hotter, bubbles rising to the surface of the regrets. Karl’s response is barely understandable, falling apart, “lmao oky=a illmm on by way”.

If Sapnap and George’s messages put the pot to boil, Karl’s is the food, falling in, fresh guilt being stirred in Dream’s stomach.

He thought it was okay, he thought they were all okay enough. He was an idiot. He stands by the entrance, shoving his phone into his pocket angrily, as though it’s the source of these problems. He waits, arms folded, and watches for Karl.

They meet at home, as they say they would. Dream ignores how Karl heads straight for the bedroom, how his words slur and his feet are unsteady, pretending his boyfriend is still sober. Dream ignores the items bulging in George’s pockets, ignoring how he’d said he forgot his wallet and wouldn’t be able to purchase anything, pretending his boyfriend brought said items with him. Dream ignores the cherry red lipstick staining Sapnap’s face and neck, ignoring how his shirt is backwards and twisted, pretending his boyfriend just spilled something and changed.

Dream ignores them, mumbling his good nights and heading to the couch. For once, they can deal with their problems themselves.

He knows it’s not the mature, responsible decision, but it’s Christmas time, and he deserves a break.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh,,, i guess we’ll see if i make it to christmas ? theyll probably all be angsty but :/
> 
> thanks for reading !!


End file.
